


Wedding Hook-Up

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, canaryfire, canaryfire-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: canaryfire au, wedding hook-up





	

Laurel couldn’t believe it. In this moment she was living up to the cliche behavior of the Maid of Honor hooking up with the Best Man. Maybe it was because of the champagne in her system. Maybe it was because she was wanting a little attention because her little sister got married before she did… And that the man who’d broken her heart (and attended her sister’s wedding due to being a family friend) was also engaged. Laurel had always been the woman to do things by the rules. To never step out of bounds. Tonight, she was throwing all her rules out the window, and for once doing things she wanted to do in the heat of the moment. 

This was far from romantic. Laurel had no illusions of starting a relationship with the man who’d made her roll her eyes from the moment she met him. Mick Rory was everything she didn’t look for in a man. Personality wise anyway. He was rude, a bit of a slob, and unlike _her_ he didn’t care for rules. On top of that he was loud and from what Sara said liked to get into fights. No, he wasn’t her type, but he would definitely do that night. Normally he sported jeans, a t-shirt he either wore all the time or had ten of, and a worn jacket that smelled like smoke. Tonight, though, he’d cleaned up well in his suit and tie. She had her hand wrapped around that tie now, leading him to a quiet, dark area far enough away from the reception that no one would notice they were gone. He was smart enough to keep his mouth shut because if he’d said one smartass comment she would have walked. She turned, leaning her back against the wall of what was a storage shed on Leonard’s family property, before pulling him against her. She released his loosened tie but brought her arms up  to wrap around him before leaning up for a kiss. He kissed her back eagerly, pressing her more fully against the shed, hands wandering over her body. The kiss heated immediately, her mouth slanting over his, tongues gliding over each other while his hands started pulling up the hem of her dress. The strapless dress was a lavender color and fell loosely at her knees so it didn’t take long to bunch the material up at her hips. She brought her hands down to step out of the barely-there panties while he undid his belt and pants. 

Her cheeks were flushed with arousal, but he couldn’t see that in the dark. She wrapped a leg around his waist and his hands fell to her now bare ass, caressing it as he kissed her again, lips trailing down her bare neck, teasing the area and making her eyes droop. She brought her hand down to his cock. It was already hard and she glided her thumb over the tip, making him thrust forward into her hand. 

“I want you so fucking bad,” he murmured against her skin, making electricity prickle throughout her body. 

“Then take me,” she said, practically moaning it in his ear. 

There was no foreplay or gentle words. He brought his hands back to her ass and lifted her up. It surprised her slightly, but she wrapped her other leg around him, the heels of her shoes digging slightly into his back as she locked her ankles together. She lifted herself up a little, braced one hand on his shoulder while the other guided his erect penis to her wet pussy. Normally she needed stimulation or even lube to get a cock inside her but tonight her body was aching for him and he slid in without a problem. She practically whimpered when he filled her, his size longer and thicker than she anticipated. For a brief moment their eyes locked, brown and green orbs filled with passionate WANT: before he started moving. She sighed, her whole body wrapped around him as he trust his hips against her. She felt the cool wood between her shoulder blades as he moved in and out of her in a fast, steady pace. Her breathing became hitched and soon she was practically panting. His hands were at her hips, fingers digging into her skin in a way that she knew she’d have bruises in the morning and she loved it. Was getting off on it. He burrowed his face against the side of her neck, his sharp exhaled breath fanning over her skin. She opened her eyes when she heard the cheers in the distance. She could see the lights of the reception and make out the people still gathered to celebrate the marriage of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance (now Snart). She closed her eyes then, focusing on Mick’s breathing and the wet, erotic sound of his cock fucking her. Soon she was coming, nails digging into the skin at the back of his neck as she said his name. She tried to stifle her cries but it’d been so long and she could only hope that no one at the reception could hear her because of the music and conversation. 

“Fuck, Laurel, so wet. Jesus… I’m gunna come,” he said right before his body stiffened. She clenched her inner muscles against him as he came, making his knees buckle but he shot an arm out to brace the both of them up. She held on, their ragged breath and the pounding of her heart in her ears all she could focus on as well as the contentment from very, _very_ good sex. 

“You know,” she said, whispering in his ear, body still wrapped around him. “It normally takes a lot for a guy to make me come.”

“You sayin’ I’m a good fuck, Laurel?”

“Yes,” she said, biting his earlobe gently before unlocking her ankles. Slowly she brought one leg down and when she knew she wouldn’t fall she let the other down as well, her heels sinking back into the grass. 

“Hm… Not so bad yourself,” he said, hands still on her ass, tilting his head slightly to press a kiss to the side of her neck, her skin sensitive there from his stubble pressing against it during their intercourse. He let his hands drop, the skirt of her dress fluttering back down to her knees, before pushing away from the wall. He redid his pants while she found her panties. She slipped them back on before reaching up to make sure her up-do hadn’t been knocked out of place. “Your hair is fine.”

“Okay,” she said before bringing her hand up to trail her thumb over his lips, getting her lipstick off. Her breath hitched as he parted his lips slightly, teeth grazing over the pad of her thumb. He took her wrist gently, trailing his lips from her thumb down to her palm then wrist. “Mick…”

“Come back to my place tonight,” he said. 

“I… What?”

“Just for tonight,” he said, reassuring her that this was only a one-night thing. “I’m not done with you yet. I want you on your back…” His hands were back on her, trailing over her body, making her warm all over again. “I want you on top of me… Wanna know what it tastes like between those long legs of yours…”

“Shit,” she whispered, leaning into him. “I… We… We shouldn’t…”

“If you want to call it quits now we can walk back to the party and go our separate ways. _Or_ … We can walk back to the party and once everyone leaves… You come with me back to my place. It’s up to you.”

He pressed his lips to hers and God help her, she kissed him back. She rest her hands up on his chest and all she wanted to do was push him down and have her way with him again. She was so screwed, and when he pulled away and she trailed after him with her lips, his smirk let her know that he knew she was going home with him that night. 

“Choice is yours,” he said, tucking his hands into his pockets before turning his back to her and going back to the party. She waited a few minutes, calming her body down before heading back to the reception. She danced, ate cake, and mingled. When the guests started to leave the bride and groom snuck off to their honeymoon. It wasn’t long after that Mick made his way to Laurel. “I’m taking off.”

She looked up at him then smiled. “Let me go grab my coat.”

**END**


End file.
